dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Maezar
The desert resounds with the hoofbeats of raiders as they descend upon a lonely outpost. Sails snap and unfurl as explorers journey toward treasure and treachery on the Crowded Sea. In the Grand Bazaar of Dar as-Sakhr, merchants haggle over silks and spices and rings of silver, their words merging with the din of the crowd. Then the gongs of the mosques begin to sound. A hush passes over the city as the priests of the city call the faithful to prayer. While the enlightened masses bow their heads, miles away--among the ruins of the Howling Wastes--a whirlwind rises, shifting the sand to reveal another idol, another tribute to some nameless, forgotten god. This is Maezar, the land of fate. It is a land of extremes. Travelers may cross a seemingly endless sea of dunes, cresting wave after wave, and then suddenly find an oasis as lush as any imagined paradise. They may climb snow-capped mountains that soar 15,000 feet or discover the dealy Pit of Al-Ghul, whose murky depths plunge well below the level of the distant seas. Population The Lands of Fate is a true melting pot, peopled by people of all shapes, sizes, and colors. * Common Races of Maezar * Uncommon Races of Maezar Overview To the north and west, Maezar is bounded by the Great Sea. Far to the east lies the Steaming Sea. To the south of the continent lies the Crowded Sea. The bottom third of Maezar is mostly one large peninsula. This region, known as Ramjalay, is humid and covered in dense jungles. Hundreds of islands, known as The Pearls, surround Ramjalay. The vast interior of Maezar is mostly desert, primarily the desert known as the Trackless Sea. Not only vast seas of sandy wastes and towering dunes, but also volcanic debris, salt flats, rocky uplands, ruddy cliffs, rugged mountains, and steppes that become a carpet of green in the spring. Despite the lack of water, life in this arid realm is as abundant as it is wondrous. Here the creatures of the desert make their home, from the gentle gazelle to the fearsome ghul. Merchant caravans travel established routes between lush oases. Humanoid nomads also cross the desert, moving to follow the spring rains and finding water where others believe none to exist. Yet even for seasoned natives, there are places where none would go; where the heat, drought, and dangers are far too great. In such desolate corners, the genies dwell. Far from the prying eyes of men, these awesome creatures build their monuments to power and beauty--great citadels whose diamond towers outshine even the glittering sands around them. In many parts of Maezar, only seasonal streams, or wadis, exist. In the south-central lands, however, a few rivers are strong enough to flow year round, crossing the desert until they spill into the sea. Along their wide, muddy banks grew the ancient empires of Shadod and Harad, the first great civilizations in these lands. Only their crumbling temples and underground warrens remain, like ghosts bearing witness to the past. Some are still guarded by magical wardens. The waters of the Crowded Sea border Maezar's southern shores. The sea takes its name not only from the many islands in its midst, but also from the continual traffic of boats, people, and creatures. The busy trade routes bind the southern ports and islands together, making them one with the rest of Maezar. Society A brief summary of Maezari culture and society is described below. For a more in-depth look at the various aspects of Maezar's society, check here. Maezar's people are divided into three broad groups--the nomads, or Al-Badia, the city-dwellers, or Al-Hadhar; and the Ramjali people, who dwell in the southern jungles and throughout the Pearls. The nomads dwell primarily in the high desert plateaus. The Al-Hadhar, for the most part, inhabit Maezar's lowlands and coasts. It's cooler and slightly wetter there, with frequent morning fogs and heavy, but brief, rains during the monsoon seasons. Life is not driven by the search for water and green grass, as it is for the nomads. Though irrigation and wells are still required for agriculture, in general, the people of Maezar's settlements have easy access to water and other basic necessities--things the nomads hold so dear. Al-Hadhar are sedentary as well as settled. A man often lives in the same house as his father, and in the same community as his father, and in the same community as his grandfather. There is a greater sense of community here than in the desert, with buildings and businesses offering proof of man's ability to tame the land. Trade is more established in the settlements, which often have suqs (covered markets) in additiont o open bazaars. The population is more highly concentrated here than int he wild lands, giving rise to stronger rules of order and law. Maezar's al-hadhar also are more cosmopolitan than the nomads, for they have been exposed to foreign visitors. Traders from far-off lands rarely venture into the inhospitable deserts, but they frequently visit the continent's great cities. As a result, the al-hadhar have gained a broader, more practical outlook. Merchants of importance wear outfits consisting of very light linens of a dull egg-shell white, with trims of gold and purple, paired with deep blue pants. The merchant caste is the highest social class, only under the Noble Class. In the desert, mounts are usually either camels, swift grey horses bred in Dar as-Sakhr, or giant Sand Lizards. Family To Maezari, a family is precious and irreplaceable. Even in the afterlife, a family remains intact, proving its strength as well as its importance. Material wealth is transient, but the bonds of blood are eternal. Each person exists within the circle of his or her immediate family which spans all surviving generations. That family in turn lies within a larger circle of relatives, one step removed, and then a fourth, like the rings which form around a pebble tossed into a pool. These circles help to create a person's identity. Honor Honor is a cornerstone in Maezari society. Every Maezari is driven by the pursuit of honor and the prestige that it brings. Honor is made up by a person's character: is he honest or virtuous? Is he generous and kind? Is he loyal and brave? Every action affects one's personal honor and that of the family, as well. If a person acts dishonorably, the offense may stain the family's honor such that its memory lasts for generations. The required restitution depends on the insult or injury. Hospitality In Maezar, generosity brings honor, while stinginess spawn contempt. As a result, Maezari hospitality is unrivaled. According to Maezari ethics, a man must offer food and drink to anyone who appears at his doorstep as a friend, no matter how poor the host may be. If a guest comes to the door at night, a host must offer lodging as well as sustenance. A wealthy host may also offer entertainment, such as the dance of a talented servant and perhaps even a gift. The obligation to offer hospitality is as compelling as any personal need. A nomad tribe whose food is nearly gone may avoid a busy oasis even if their water is low. The tribe would rather know thirst and hunger than be unable to offer hospitality to the strangers at the oasis. Piety Religion is a way of life among people in Maezar. If it seems that the codes of conduct described so far are pursued religiously, it's because they absolutely are. Honor is also a matter of piety, of behaving in the manner deemed good and right by those who rule the heavens, those who will determine whether you are worthy of finding paradise in the afterlife. A dishonorable man, it is said, is never worthy of this great reward. Maezari generally accept people whose religions are different. In fact, there a great variety of faiths throughout the Land of Fate. Yet the Maezari find it exceedingly difficult to accept anyone who does not believe in and pay homage to some higher power. Major gods recognized in Maezar are the Lawbringer, the Knowling Lord, the Mistress of Coin, the Dawnfather, the Platinum Champion, the Moonweaver, and the Ocean Mistress. Important Places It is important to note that Maezar is really divided between two main regions and, subsequently, two major cultures--the north and central reaches of the continent are arid, mountainous, and mostly covered with scorching deserts. These lands are inhabited by the people known as the Maezari. The southern third, including the southernmost peninsula and the surrounding island chain known as the Pearls are lush, green, humid jungles and rainforest dominated by the vibrant Ramjali people. Amahl ''' Also called "The Middle City". Located at the narrows of Suq Bay, Amahl lies on the major trade route linking Odali and Das ar-Sakhr. Despite its key location, however, Amahl is a rather sleepy town, marked by none of the bustle of the great cities that flank it. The Middle City is but a quaint waystation for ships that travel along this golden route, and its residents are content with their position. The majority of the city's commerce and business activities centers around providing services to traveling merchants. '''Bariyani "The Wild Isle" is a very large island in the southeast Crowded Sea. Mostly unsettled, this huge island is on the very fringes of Maezari control and interests. There is one small community, Jawwaffa, and it is lawful as any in the Crowded Sea; which is to say that it isn't. Still, ships do make it a port of call, as the deep tropical forests of the islands produce pine, teak, walnut, and many other types of wood, as well as coconuts and small amounts of locally grown coffee. The Corsair Domains Typically devoid of a central government, the Corsair Domains are a political antithesis to the staunch rank and file of Qudra. They are a collection of small islands connected by shallow coastal waters. They are infested with basilisks, and are riddled with hidden bays, small villages, and secret coves. They are also a hive of illegal activity. These domains have no caliph, nor do they recognize any formal hierarchy. The mud-and-blood towns of the Corsair Domains teem with escaped slaves, slavers, skinners, prostitutes, brindled men, and worse. Corsair towns and pirate lairs--which reuse names like Black Pudding, Port Plunder, and others--spring up and are quickly abandoned within a few years, or even months. Life on the islands is nasty, brutal, and often short. The islands are hot, humid, and swarming with stinging flies, sand fleas, and bloodworms, making them unhealthy for both man and beast. In the absence of a greater ruler, anarchy reigns. Strong and self-reliant, each of the small villages dotting these islands is a power unto itself, usually headed by a retired captain who runs the village with the same resolute hand one would expect from a captain of brigands on the high sea. The main source of income among the Corsair Domains is smuggling, ship-building, and piracy. The only sizable settlement is known as Hawa, the "City of Chaos". Sailors who have never seen the city know its reputation for lawlessness, given the pirating bent of its inhabitants. The people of Hawa have dubbed it the "City of Stilts", for nearly half of its buildings are built directly over the water. Dar as-Sakhr Also known as the "Jewel of Maezar" and "the City of Delights", Dar as-Sakhr is the largest city in Maezar, and is considered one of the oldest and most powerful cities in the world. Nestled between the Golden Gulf and Suq Bay, it is one of the most spectacular cities in Tyrind. Its shimmering spires can be seen for miles across the water, inviting all to approach. Here the first Sultan received the vision of the gods, which contained Fate's wisdom and the Law. Today the city is still the seat of the Sultan, the "heart of the heart" of the enlightened lands. Its ruler, Sultan al-Assad al-Zahir, Master of the Enlightened Throne, Most High Sovereign of the Land of Fate, the Worthy of the Gods, Scourge of the Unbeliever, Confidant of the Genies, is the most powerful man in Maezar, and indeed one of the most powerful in all of Tyrind. It is a long held belief that the Sultan and his bloodline have celestial origins, and are in fact aasimar. This city of over two million is known far and wide for its beautiful architecture. Its domes and minarets are clad in gold and blue crystal, tile, and inlaid glass, all reflecting the sun. The city positively glows. Notable features include the Grand Palace of the Sultan, the Public Gardens, and the Grand Bazaar. Its Golden Mosque is the object of pilgrimage of most Maezari. The city is known for its far-ranging merchants, its universities, sages, and textiles. Tourism is also a considerable source of revenue, especially visits to the Grand Mosque and the Court of Enlightenment. A number of canals run throughout the city, fed by the Spring Eternal Spring; a perpetual oasis fueled by a portal to the Plane of Water. Bound elementals are common throughout the cities infrastructure. For example, air elementals often cool homes and businesses, and bound lightning elementals power the cities public transportation: the Lightning Rail. Magic is common throughout the city, and it is home to one of the oldest institutions of magical learning in the world, and the first human-run school of magic, known as the Blue School of Magic. The mages of the Blue School are known as Blue Mages, and learn a unique method of spellcasting that includes absorbing and manipulating magic used against them. The Spellthief tradition is loosely based on the teachings of the Blue Mages and did, in fact, originate from the city itself. Djinn's Claws A small, barely explored and completely unsettled island chain found in the Steaming Sea. The chain has no named islands. These mountainous islands of dense jungle are dreaded as the home of pirates, genies, and mosters. Eyfal Known as "The Island of the Elephant", Eyfal is the island kingdom that is home to the Loxodon people, and is one of Maezar's most distant cities. It is also among the most prosperous. It is a convenient stop for traders from distant Zhao-Tian and Maezar. This island is also blessed with great natural resources, including precious metals, spices, valuable gemstones, and exotic hardwoods. As a result, its capital of Loxondu enjoys a richness that rivals that of Dar as-Sakhr itself. Like the rest of southern Maezar, the island of Eyfal is verdant and wild, willing rolling hills and thick jungles, which are untamed outside of the capital city. Wild creatures lurk in the wilderness, virtually at the city's door. Loxondu is beyond compare. While lacking the design standards found elsewhere in Ramjalay, it is impressive due to liberal use of polished marble and gleaming hardwoods. The Free Cities A collection of six independent city-stats lining the north coast of Maezar, each located the mouth of a river. These cities--Afaya, Hilam, Muluk, Qadib, Rilaq, and Umar--have come to operate more independently than others who swear fealty to the Sultan. In fact, the loyalty of the Free Cities to the Sultan is directly proportional to their distance from the armies of Qudra. With savage tribes to the south, wild pirates to the north, and foreigners filling their streets, the somewhat uncivilized bent of the Free Cities is not surprising. This region is actually temperate and quite comfortable, thanks to the Norvo Mountains. The exact geography of the six cities is surprisingly significant; from the thick forests around Qadib, to the rolling hills of Muluk, to the tiny islands of Afaya. To the east of the Free Cities in the flat grasslands of the Shivering Plains, but is better known by locals as "The Slavers' Sea", due to the groups of slavers that ride throughout the region in search of "fresh meat". Main products of the Free include clothing, rice, agates, semiprecious stones, pottery, coffee, indigo dye, purple cloth and clothing, and trade in northern goods. Howling Wastes Little is known about the Howling Wastes; they are a land that is home to ghosts and mournful winds. It is a dark, cold, expansive land that is home to shapeshifters and demon hunters. It is a dangerous land inhabited by shrieking monsters, and none who venture into them are known to return. The only known city of the Howling Wastes lies near the border, and is called "Bonetown". Its walls and city are decorated with and partially constructed from massive bones. Travelers claim the city is inhabited by people as pale as the dead. Others claim the inhabitants are corpses who have been drained of blood and returned to life through dark magic. Kalim Also called "the City of Solitude", Kalim (pronounced kah-LEEM) lies about 200 miles east of Amahl and Suq Bay. Kalim is one of Maezar's few major inland settlements. The city is perched on a lonely bluff overlooking the dry bed of the Wadi Malih, which once a year thanks to the melting snow from the Spirit Mountains and season downpours is a surging, muddy torrent. Despite its location, Kalim is a bustling little city, serving as a chief trading post between settled Maezari and the desert-dwellers of the Howling Wastes. Both city and wilderness people mingle in the streets of Kalim. An underground slave trade is said to flourish here, and Kalim is a stopping place for caravans en route to Odali. Similarly, adventurers and would-be heroes use the city as a starting place for expeditions into the Howling Lands. The city is noted for its livestock and durable goods in addition to being a major trading post. Mountains of the Morn A mountain range in the west of Maezar. The mountains are home to the holds of the dream dwarves. Nahu Called "The Island of Serenity", it is a large island southwest of Eyfal. This island is every bit the opposite of Zarabi. The local caliph maintains a small fiefdom as a sanctuary for people throughout Maezar; people fleeing oppression, escaped slaves, escapees from blood feuds are all welcome. However, once there they must agree not to pursue their old concerns and contribute to the island's welfare and defense. Odali Also called the "City of Intrigue", it lies about 400 miles southeast of Dar as-Sakhr, at the rim of Suq Bay, lies the gray, industrious city of Odali. Set in the low valley of the river Al-Wahl, Odali is cloaked in the smoky stench of its foundries and kilns. The shroud seems to nurture the clandestine, for in the city's dark alleys and back rooms the deals of smugglers, thieves, and unscrupulous power brokers are made. The ruler is Caliph Alurah bint Asrah; a beautiful and shrewd woman of less than thirty years who had recently taken the position from her aging grandmother. Some consider her a fair ruler, while others see her as a dark-hearted schemer. In many ways, the city seeks to be a rival of Dar as-Sakhr on issues of culture, politics, and economics. This city of 900,000 or so is noted for its crime, pollution, foundries, coal, iron, steel, weaponry, armor, metalwork, slaves, information, and pottery. Odali foundaries turn out some of the finest weapons in Maezar. Each year, the mamluks of Qudra commission hundreds of high-quality weapons from the foundries. Many great weaponsmiths and armorers come to Odali to practice their craft. The Pearl Cities The Pearls are a series of hundreds of small islands that line the coast bordering the Crowded Sea and the western shores of Ramjalay, tucked between the cool, shimmering waves and the deep, humid jungles. These cities--Khiben, Avista, Likha, Tajar, and Radripal--are among the wealthiest in the continent. Only Avista and Tajar actually produce pearls, but all maintain a rich trade in these objects of beauty, as well as in various spices, coffee, metals, fine fish, perfumes, woods, and exotic wares from faraway lands. Trade, in fact, is the second law of the people of the Pearl. Frequently it gives the true law strong competition. Lending institutions and speculative ventures are common. So are usurious loans and unseen charges. A traveler of the Pearls should remember nothing is free and heed this rule of confuct: ask questions first, haggle second, and buy last. The cities of the Pearl contain both some of the wealthiest Maezari and some of the poorest. The richest live in luxurious pavilions and palatial manors dot the surrounding countryside. The poorest are the beggars and exploited workers, who far outnumber the rich. As a group, the gaudy peacocks of the Pearls are proud, almost haughty, and easily insulted. Qudra Called "the City of Power". A major power in the northern reaches of Maezar, the great city of Qudra is ruled by mamluks who are fiercely devoted to the Sultan of Dar as-Sakhr. Qudra is a model of duty and organization; overlooking the Great Sea about 300 miles northwest of Odali, Qudra is Maezar's bastion against the uncivilized realms beyond. The city's defenses have been built over the course of centuries in response to pirate raids and barbarian incursions. Today, Qudra is the best-fortified city in enlightened Maezar, presenting a stern grey face to the north. This city is noted for its well run and well-treated slave market, its mamluks, armor, and trade in goods. Ramjalay The southern third of Maezar is covered with dense, lush, humid jungles. For the past 2,000 years, it has been home to the Ramjali people; a culture of humans separate from, but somewhat similar to, the Maezari of the northern deserts. The Ramjali people believe in personal betterment and enlightenment within the strict confines of their culture, but also have a reputation for being consummate exaggerators and embellishers; a trait that would make them unbearable were it not for their frequent good cheer and charisma. Even though they come from a rich and vibrant culture, Ramjali have a love of exploration, be it for trade, conquest, or simple curiosity, and they have spread to nearly every other continent in Tyrind. They appreciate eloquent speech and movement and a Ramjali can be equally entranced by a graceful dancer or a gifted speaker. The peninsula of Ramjalay is actually made up of a number of smaller kingdoms, though the king of Ramjalay (after which the peninsula is named) is easily the wealthiest, most influential, and most powerful in the region. It is ruled by the Maharajah, who holds absolute--almost divine--power. Except for a number of unsuccessful invasion attempts by Maezar, Ramjalay has had generally peaceful relationships with its neighbors, even its more notorious ones. The Viper Consortium has also been trying to expand its trade in Ramjalay lately. Ramjalay is unique in terms of religion. They almost exclusively worship the Knowing Lord who, those lands, is named Irori. The best known Ramjali holiday is Admani Upastuti, celebrated in the month of Lamashan, which marks the founding of the nation. Ramjalay is as complex and rich in culture and history as the rest of Maezar. For more information on Ramjalay and the Pearls, check here. Ruined Kingdoms Cities built upon the ruins of the ancient Nox and Harad empires, they are home to a mixed bag of petty tyrants. Some of these tyrants seek to rule with the blessing of Dar as-Sakhr. Others seek to regain the glories of their predecessors--savage rulers from a distant and long-buried past. Before the great Genie Wars, this region of mighty river valleys, forests, and desert was home to the kingdoms of Nox and Harad. All that remains from those ancient civilizations now are crumbling ruins, tombs of forgotten kings, and temples of lost gods. Adarasto About 100 miles upriver from Dihiliz lies the sinister city of Adarasto. It is said to be an ancient, alien-looking place, perched upon the bluff overlooking the river. The city's architecture--heavy, angular, and depressing--is unique in Maezar. Some scholars believe Adarastro was once the capital of Harad, though it is not known for sure. Most of the populace is believed to derive its income from rice and more notably the antiquities trade--ie, tomb robbing. Dihiliz Located on a broad plateau about 50 miles up the mighty Nogaro River. Dubbed the Gateway City, it is a popular departing point for those seeking fortune and high adventure in the Ruined Kingdoms of the continent. It also serves as a major trading center between the inland towns and the civilized world. Dihiliz is very much a frontier town, located on the edges of civilization. It is the clearing house for goods looted from nearby ruins. In theory, each site in registered with the Ministry of Secrets back in Dar as-Sakhr. In reality, plunder flows freely from the Ruined Kingdoms as the Nogaro River itself. Aside from antiquities (and corruption), the main products of Dihiliz are rice and passing trade. Zod'osto A little known city sometimes called "The City of Spires". Located over 300 miles up the Nogaro River from Dihiliz. It is famed for its unique metal towers soaring toward the sky, gleaming in the sun. The city is said to be populated by "shadow men" and lizardfolk. Zarabi Called "The Island of War", this large island is located in the Crowded Sea. This huge island is war torn, as rival corsair groups battle it out for dominion. Rumor has it that the various powers of Maezar each have their own "client". Foreign travelers and merchants usually steer clear of Zarabi.